


Mirror Sex

by radioaktiv



Series: Fallout Prompts [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Bratting, F/M, Fondling, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktiv/pseuds/radioaktiv
Summary: But he was still too keen to set his plan in motion. Leaning down, teeth met her ear. He felt her tense up against him in response when he nibbled the lobe slowly, the arm around her now traveling down, outstretched palm caressing her skin over the fabric of her shirt before resting just below the waist, hand peeking into the fringes of her underwear until wispy hair tickled his fingertips.He bit into pale gooseflesh when his mouth reached her neck, and she suck in a sharp breath. Farren had closed eyes, a mouth parted with erratic breathing and red, swollen lips from biting into them.“Someone’s... eager.” She managed to half-moan through a grin, holding his forearm tightly.For 2019'sKinktober! When you decide to spend your day teasing a patient but not easily forgiving man, eventually you have to face the consequences.
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer
Series: Fallout Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396564
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Mirror Sex

Charon pushed the door open with the shotgun, taking a cautious look inside first, and then scanned after his target. _There_.

“Found it, this is the one.”

She moved closer to inspect the room, frowning. It didn't look any different from most rooms of Statesman Hotel: double bed, a dresser, a sofa and what likely was a bathroom - now impossible to reach as a pile of debris blocked the door. Some faint street lights peered through the cracks of the window, aside from the miraculously functional corridor emergency lights.

“M-kay?” Following him inside, she shrugged. “Looks the same as the others to me. Cleaner, I guess.”

He didn’t entertain her with a response, working on getting the door of the abandoned hotel room barred for the night. Once done chaining the entrance, he stopped to watch her unbuckle the leather straps and relieve herself from the layers of armor, oblivious to his peruse. Hunting adrenaline crept to his chest, bracing him for the kill. Impatience wasn't uncharacteristic of him, but with her, it seemed to always be hit on the right spots. Either good or bad ones. Sometimes, like now, both.

He proceeded to remove his combat gear, then arranged an oil lamp and covering sheets for the sofa in front of the bed. Controlled, he made sure not to give the slightest hint to his plans, no matter how his muscle burned in excitement underneath. By the time he was done, Farren had reached the vault-suit and freed her torso, and his eyes scanned the hills of her shoulders and down the chest, passing by the exposed collarbones and then taking in briefly the shapes of her bra-less form under the tank top.

The view was the nudge he needed to be tipped off the edge.

Approaching calmly until their bodies pressed together, chest against her back, Charon wrapped an arm around her affectionately and massaged the exposed skin with the other, applying just enough pressure for the muscles to ease upon his touch. She sunk against him with a pleased hum, melting at his ministrations, and pet his arm in return while they remained in comfortable silence. Briefly, his own building tension gave space for the moment, floating on the simple notion of being able to provide her comfort.

But he was still too keen to set his plan in motion. Leaning down, teeth met her ear. He felt her tense up against him in response when he nibbled the lobe slowly, the arm around her now traveling down, outstretched palm caressing her skin over the fabric of her shirt before resting just below the waist, hand peeking into the fringes of her underwear until wispy hair tickled his fingertips.

He bit into pale gooseflesh when his mouth reached her neck, and she suck in a sharp breath. Farren had closed eyes, a mouth parted with erratic breathing and red, swollen lips from biting into them.

“Someone’s... eager.” She managed to half-moan through a grin, holding his forearm tightly.

Charon’s reply was to firmly thrust the bulge in his pants against her ass, taking a startled gasp out of her.

“Yeah,” His tongue ran up her neck. “I’m _eager_.” He growled in her ear, getting a nervous swallow from her throat, her smile widening.

She had been doing it on purpose since morning.

Initially, Charon thought he woke up prone to dirty thoughts; most definitely, she would not flaunt her neck to him as she tied the hair in a way that was borderline sexual - not around the _Brotherhood_ of all places, right?

He forgot to investigate after catching a Knight watching it and " _accidentally"_ tripping the man. But it _wasn’t_ him, she did it time and again as the day went on. Exaggerated hip-swaying while traipsing collapsed buildings. Clumsily dripping water off the canteen while drinking. He spent most of the time trying to focus _elsewhere_ and not on her - erection in leather pants and imminent threat of gunfight were not a functional combination. Problem was- he had already willingly engraved every centimetre of her into his memory, and was always anxious to see it again at every opportunity.

He took his time with her. Left a trail of kisses and bites marks as he slowly explored her from shoulder to shoulder, just enough force to leave a purplish mark behind, some atop of older ones - he realized as much the whole combination was enough perfection, he did have his preferences after all. Once the tank top was out of the way, spilling wavy hair down her back, he worked both hands up her sides deliberately, circling her ribs to underneath her breasts with softly brushing fingertips and caressing below the mounds with his thumbs, squeezing frustrated cries off her by denying the full embrace of his hands, hips moving against hers sporadically as he wrestled control with his own needs.

She eventually got too erratic to endure his torture, spinning in place to face him defiantly, a smirk to frame the suddenly recovered authority. Grabbing him by the collar, she tugged him close until lips and tongues met amidst smiles, tasting each other with building enthusiasm as clothes were removed with increasing urge. After the vault suit peeled off, there was hardly anything else to take off. But his many belts and buckles made her impatient by the minute, and all Charon did was smirk knowingly and leave her the demise to get rid of them, unhelpful.

With the tensions within the Brotherhood growing, they were less and less involved with the missions released from the Citadel, favoring the orders given directly by Sarah Lyons instead. Usually, she'd try to lay low and keep him out of it, but Charon grew too impatient to stay in Megaton and wait. She preferred his presence over the distance anytime, but that also meant several days without a second of privacy, while still having all the temptations right there by her side. The need was driving her _insane_.

All clothing laid scattered to the ground when she lunged like a starved hound, scratching into his hips as she pressed her naked frame against him, the warmth pooling between her legs more pressing at every second, feverish. Pushing up on her toes to reach the sensitive skin on his throat, she kissed into it, and he instinctively took a handful of flesh, squeezing each buttock tightly. The almost intact full-length mirror behind her gifted him the image of her undressed body, muscles on the toned legs flexing to reach him. The visual, added to a hand that firmly seized his shaft, almost got him throwing his plan out the window, grasping at her ass harder as she smeared precum gathering on his tip leisurely, using a single digit.

Farren led him backward until his heels hit the couch, and he slumped down, free of her grasp.

Placing both hands on his knees, the smile on her lips hinted a mischief he knew well. A peek over her shoulders and the mirror displayed plain to see what was behind, thighs pressed together in a curvy line until it reached the apex between her legs, lost in ginger hair and blushed butt-cheeks. He almost thrust into the hand that enveloped him again, mind drifting unrestrained to the well known bliss when she'd press her lips around him, _either_ of them.

But she was getting her way with him, and Charon had to sit upright to impede her pounce, clasping her hips with both hands before she crawled over him and diverted his plans, earning a pout as response for that.

“I know-” He soothes, though his voice lacks any legitimate comforting. Leaning to kiss her mound of Venus first, he guides her body until she's turned her back to him. “Bear with me a second.”

“What are you _\- Charon!_ ”

Grinning at the freshly made teeth marks on her ass, he pulls her down to his lap quickly, spreading both her legs with his own, the vision in the mirror tugging a grin on his lips.

She wanted to put on a show? He was going to give her one.

Kissing the lines of her shoulders from one side to the other, he gently held her against his chest. “You like to tease, so now you get to see what I see.” He murmured against her skin, a word between each kiss, eyes lifting to the reflection meters away.

It was undeniably satisfying to watch her expression in the dusty mirror shift to confusion, then realization. “ _Oh._ ” Her blue eyes trailed down to her lap, where his cock throbbed stiffly and heavy against her inner thigh. “Oh, God.”

He grabbed a breast, taking the nipple between his fingers and rolled it gently, joined by one of her hands as she let out a muffled moan, and lift her body easily with the other, holding her behind one thigh, until his erection pushed through the slick of her folds, feeling her wetness. Pleasure pulsed in his ears as he watched her narrowed eyes fixed on the reflection before her, to where he entered to the hilt with a steady, slow thrust - he slipped with ease despite the tightness, and her readiness just set more fire to his abdomen. Farren whimpered, struggling not to squirm while she leaked desire over him, breathing heavily as her head fell on his shoulder - if from feeling him inside of her, seeing it, or both, he could only guess with a malicious grin.

He lift her face back gently and kissed her temple. “ _You’re gonna watch it._ ” He muttered almost threateningly, hand sliding down her curves to her clitoris. She mewled, walls squeezing tighter around him. “And next time you decide to put on a show-”

Her hips rolled against him lightly, and he had to gather every ounce of restraint not to thrust mercilessly into her, fingers sustaining her leg digging into the muscle. In the mirror, she smiled at him, flushed and full of insubordination.

He pressed his lips against her ear, fingertips digging deeper in her flesh as he growled. “- you will remember what I’m going to do to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my beta reader [lookbluesoup](https://lookbluesoup.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
